


Neglected

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Almost smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Reader is busy. She knows she’s been neglecting Rob lately, so maybe she can forget her responsibilities for one night.





	Neglected

“Wanna watch a movie?” Rob asked as he nuzzled against you on the couch.

You sighed heavily, removing your eyes from your computer screen to glance over to him. He grinned at you, staring down at you with big blue, hopeful eyes.

“I wish I could,” you replied. “But this final paper isn’t going to write itself.”

“I get it,” he said. “Homework comes first.”

He kissed you softly before standing up from the couch.

“I’ll start dinner,” he began. “Then maybe we can have a few minutes together while we eat.”

You frowned as you watched him head for the kitchen. You knew that you had been preoccupied this week with finals and everything, and Rob was going through it just as much as you were. You began to question why you chose to go back to school this late in your life, but he was always there to encourage you and keep you going even when you wanted to give up. It wasn’t easy taking on a full semester when you worked full time and had an actual life.

It was moments like this however, that you often felt bad. You were almost not even present, and you wanted to spend time with him; but you also wanted to keep your GPA up and graduate with your degree.

You knew that even if his feelings were hurt, he wasn’t going to say anything. He knew how much it meant to you to go back to college and you kept his words about how proud he was of you right at the center of your thoughts every day.

You turned your focus back to typing as you heard him move around the kitchen. Yes, at least you could have a nice dinner together before you went back to this damn paper.

After a few minutes of work, you could smell dinner as he cooked. You smiled, grateful that he was willing to pick up a lot of the household stuff now that you were so busy even at home. You began to flip through your notes when you heard him singing.

You turned to face the kitchen, ears catching just the slightest sound of that amazing voice. Perhaps you could use a break just to check on him.

You set your stuff aside and wandered to the other room. You stopped when you caught sight of him standing at the stove, cooking away without even realizing that you were there. You listened to him sing a bit longer, grinning as you recognized the song that he had written for you.

You moved toward him after a bit, sneaking up behind him as you wrapped your arms around his waist. You felt him jump beneath you, turning quickly to see that it was only you.

“Hey you,” he grinned.

“Hey yourself.”

“You hungry?”

“Starving.”

“I knew I could lure you away from your work with food.”

“Well, yeah,” you chuckled. “But it was actually your singing that brought me in here.”

“You liked that?”

“I always do. Plus, that was my song.”

“Yeah it was. I must’ve been thinking about you.”

He turned to face you after he removed the pan from the hot burner. He wrapped his arms around you and leaned down to place a kiss to your forehead.

“I guess I better sing more often so I can get some attention around here.”

You frowned at him, sort of hurt that he had said that.

“I’m sorry that I’ve been neglecting you,” you replied. You looked away from him, ashamed with yourself. “I promise once finals are over, I’ll be a better girlfriend.”

“What?” He asked, eyes growing wide. He reached a hand to your face, bringing it up so that you would look at him. “I was joking. I didn’t mean that. I know that you’re busy, and you’re doing something important. I really didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“Well, I have neglected you.”

“What do you mean?” He smiled. “You’re right here.”

He kissed you again, this time a little more passionately.

“What do you say we eat?” He said as he rested his forehead against yours. “Then, I’ll sit with you while you work. Maybe I can help.”

“That would be nice,” you smiled in return. “Maybe if I get done with this paper on time tonight, we’ll have time for other things.”

“Other things?” He asked, raising a curious brow at you.

“Yeah, I’ve gone to bed so late every night this week, you’re already asleep by the time I get there.”

“Oh,” he grinned. “Other things… I am totally down to do all of the other things with you all night.”

“I thought you’d be,” you laughed. “But first, let’s eat. And you really have to help me with my paper first.”

“I can do that.”

“No fooling around,” you warned. “The paper has to happen first.”

“I can’t promise anything,” he said seriously.

“Why do I put up with you?” You replied dramatically.

“Because you love me,” he pointed out. “And now you’re thinking about… other things, rather than your homework.”

He pulled you closer to him and began to kiss your neck. You moaned as he did so, tightening your grip on him. He wasn’t wrong. Right now you were thinking about a lot of other things that weren’t homework or even dinner.

“How well will this reheat?” You asked, referring to the meal he had just cooked.

He turned to look at the food and then back at you, a wicked grin forming on his lips.

“I guess we’ll find out,” he said as he lifted you. You squealed out of surprise, laughing as you wrapped your legs around him.

He carried you toward the bedroom and you figured it was okay to neglect your work and dinner in exchange for giving him a little attention tonight. There was still time to get your work done, and right now, you just wanted him.


End file.
